


The Rage of Love

by depornable



Series: Journey of Sexual Tension [1]
Category: VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depornable/pseuds/depornable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan had called Lui, telling him to hurry over as fast as he could, before crossing over to where Tyler crouched, his eyes catching on how his body shook as he pressed down on Mini’s wound, and he comforted him as they waited, and the rest of the guys stood back, guns still trained on the other gang as they began to retreat, and it became agreed that Tyler was much more scary then Evan when mad. </p>
<p>Especially when it concerned Craig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rage of Love

It was a known fact among the guys that when Evan was mad, he became malignant and frightening. It wasn’t common to see him mad alot, rare even, but it was due to the fact the guys knew exactly what pissed him off, and none of them were stupid or bold enough to actually try and get him mad. 

They had only seen him mad once, and it was directed towards poor Brian when he had accidentally injured Jonathan.

They had all remembered the details so very vividly, watching as Brian and Jonathan argued, their bodies flush with hot anger and eyes a lite with raging fire towards each other, and they remember Brian pushing him rather hard, too hard in fact, and they heard Jonathan’s screams as he tumbled over the balcony’s railing. 

Evan had reacted instantly as everyone else stood in shock at what had just happened. He had grabbed Brian by his collar, screaming at him, his chest heaving violently as his hands balled into tight fists, and everyone could  _feel_ the thick tension of his anger around them, and Evan had threatened to kill him in the most ruthless and merciless ways if Jonathan was severely injured in any way. He had ordered Tyler and Mini to go get Jonathan and tend to him in the best way that they fucking could. 

It was then every knew that getting Evan mad in any way was a one-way ticket to an inevitable death.

_But Tyler?_  Tyler was much, much scarier and brutal, the thirst to kill and harm dangerously high, but no one had ever seen him actually pissed off, or even mad even. The giant rarely got pissed off at any of the guys, and if he did, he had usually calmed down hours later, with the obvious help of Mini.

But one day they did, they had gotten to see how treacherous and carnal he was when he was mad, and they had all silently agreed among themselves that Tyler was much more scary then Evan when pissed.

They hadn’t expected nothing to go awry during the trade. It was supposed to be simple and quick, with no guns or fighting involved, just the trade of a couple hundred of guns for three hundred thousand dollars. 

But Tyler had begun arguing with one of the guys there, commenting on how he had kept hitting on Mini despite his obvious discomfort, and he had told him to fuck off, momentarily forgetting that they were in the middle of doing an important deal.

The other guy bristled, glaring up at Tyler, and he had told him to back off, his tone low and dangerous, but before he could get anything else out, Tyler had punched him, the satisfying crack of his nose under his fist setting him off to punch him again.

Chaos ensued, with everyone pulling out guns on everyone else, and no one was expecting for the guy to pull one out of his holster and point it at Mini defiantly, eyes taunting Tyler’s as he pulled his finger back on the trigger, and everyone watched as the bullet pierced Mini’s side as he went down.

Something formidable snapped inside of Tyler, and with crushing blows, he continued his assault on the guy, cries of rage ripping through him each time, and no one had the courage to try and stop him. Without so much as one thought, he grabbed the guy by his neck, snarling and eyes filled with vigorous anger as he dragged him towards the edge of the fence, intending to let him be swallowed up whole by the ocean, but Evan and Marcel had ran over and stopped him.

“Tyler!” Evan barked, and he was mad. Tyler knew exactly what could go wrong if he killed one of the gang’s members, and no matter how much he cared for Mini, he needed to calm the fuck down and walk away before he had made things worse. 

At his command, Tyler released the guy, his rage still on a high, and he made a promise that if he  _ever_ saw his face again, he wouldn’t hesitate to snap it into two, before stalking off and attending to Mini’s injuries, and his distress started to creep through as he saw the critical condition he was in.

Evan had called Lui, telling him to hurry over as fast as he could, before crossing over to where Tyler crouched, his eyes catching on how his body shook as he pressed down on Mini’s wound, and he comforted him as they waited, and the rest of the guys stood back, guns still trained on the other gang as they began to retreat, and it became agreed that Tyler was much more scary then Evan when mad. 

_Especially when it concerned Craig._


End file.
